Szalona zabawa w chowanego
Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew - odcinek 4 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce:Drugiej Szansie Pahkitew....nasi zawodnicy moeli okazje sfotografować tutejszą faune xD . Były szybkie zdjęcia i naprawde trudne do zrobienia . Brittnay założyła pierwszy sojusz w tym sezonie z Bler i Cherry . Ostatecznie znowu wygrały Rakietowe Drzewa . Quenny myślała że jest chroniona , ale się przeliczyła i wyleciała . Dlatego dziś jade na proces :/ (Pojechał) Chef: Dlatego to ja poprowadze odcinek . Siadać i oglądać bo leci Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew! (Intro) Mechaniczne Miśki - pokój chłopaków (Chad podał im śniadanie . Leo nie było) Bill: Super że się przekonaliście i ją wywaliliście Dustin: Już się bałem że mój cukiereczek odpadnie :/ Chad: Może dziewczynom też zaniose coś strawnego . (Poszedł) Chad(p.z.): Nie chce psuć niczego Chefowi tylko chce żeby wszyscy mnie polubili Conrad: A gdzie ten idiota Leo? Bill: Co się nim przejmujesz ? Świętujmy eliminacje idiotki Conrad: Poświętujemy jak wygramy . Mam pare alkoholi Dustin: Skąd? Conrad: Przemyciłem xD (Chad poszedł do pokoju dziewczyn) Mechaniczne Miśki - pokój dziewczyn Chad: Cześć . Przyniosłem śniadanie . Mój osobisty przepis Angela: Dzięki Chad: Regina wam gdzieś znikneła Caroline: Tak . Troche to dziwne Chad: Leo też nie ma Angela: Może coś kombinują? Chad: Ja tam nie wiem . Pójde już . Smacznego Dziewczyny: Dzięki (Wyszedł) Anne: Ale on jest słodki :) Caroline: Nie ma co się rozpraszać . Może jemu o to chodzi . Zakochasz się w nim a potem on cie wyrzuci Anne: Nie wygląda mi na antagoniste Anne(p.z.): Wiem że to troche głupie ale naprawde mi się spodobał Rakietowe Drzewa - pokój dziewczyn (Stella , Tracy i Mindy znowu siedziały same) Mindy: Ja wychodze Stella: Gdzie? Mindy: Nieważne (Wyszła) Stella: Znowu zostałyśmy same Tracy: Nie wiem jak ty , ale ja ide do chłopaków Stella: Uuuuu....to ja też ;) Rakietowe Drzewa - pokój chłopaków (Tracy i Stella weszły) Tracy: Siema ziomki . Wszystkie laski powychodziły . Możemy tu z wami posiedzieć? Derek: Pierdolcie sie Stella: Jaki miły :P Pedro: Jesteście zawsze mile widziane Ben: Pewnie że tak Victor: Słucham ? To niestosowne Ben: Młody . Na starość przyjdzie czas . Zabaw się Victor: No co pan? Myślałem że jest pan normalny. wychodze Derek: Też spierdalam (Wyszli) Pedro: Widzicie . Nas też jest dwóch . Archie wyszedł za Mindy Tracy: Grubo xD Pedro: Nom xD W środku lasu (Derek przyszedł w umuwione miejsce) Derek: No . Jestem Brittnay: Spoko . Proponuje ci sojusz . Co ty na to ? Derek: Spoko . Ale nas jest mniej Brittnay: Załatwie to Cherry: Sklonujesz nas? Brittnay: Nie (Usłyszeli jakąś rozmowe) Leo: To jak ? Sojusz? Regina: Spoko Brittnay: O! Widze sojuszyk :P Leo: Tia . Widać ty też :P Brittnay: Mój napewno przetrwa dłużej Leo: Zobaczymy Bler(p.z.): Coś tu iskrzy xD Chef(p.m.): Na miejsce zbiórki robaki bo nie będe dwa razy powtarzał ! Ruchy!!!!! Chad(p.z.): Wyzwanie z Chefem! Woo! Wyzwanie Archie(p.z.): Mindy naprawde dobrze się zaszywa . Musze wkońcu ją znaleźć i dowiedzieć się co knuje Chef: No! Słuchać mnie bo to ja prowadze dzisiejsze wyzwanie! Caroline: A gdzie Chris? Chef: Ta niunia którą wczoraj wywaliliście wytoczyła nam proces Bill: Aha xD Chef: Ale mniejsza o to . Chris wie że wygra więc powiedziałżebym dziś ja zrobił wyzwanie . Dlatego pobawimy się w chowanego Conrad: Hahahaha! A potem w chodzi lisek koło drogi ? (Chef strzelił w Conrada ostrym spaghetti) Conrad: AAAA!!!!! Chef: Właśnie tak będe was zaklepywał . Drużyna której wszyscy członkowie będą zaklepani trafi na ceremonie . Więc radze się dobrze schować . Licze do stu . 1...2...3...4 (Wszyscy pobiegli) Mechaniczne Miśki Caroline: Jest nas mniej o dwie osoby . Znajdźcie dobre kryjówki to... (Wszyscy poza Conradem poszli) Conrad: Może chcesz się ze mną schować? Caroline: Nie . Dziękuje (Poszła) Conrad: Ok Rakietowe Drzewa Tracy: Ok . Niech każdy się schowa . Najlepiej się porozdzielać (Wszyscy się rozeszli) Tracy Tracy: Gdzie może być najlepsza kryjówka? (Nadepneła na kogoś) Pedro: Au! Tracy: Wszystko dobrze? Pedro: Tak xD Tracy: Przepraszam Pedro: Nic się nie stało . Może schowamy się razem? Tracy: Pewnie Pedro(p.z.): Ona jest taka słodka Tracy(p.z.): On jest taki słodki Chef Chef:...100. No! Gdzie sie chowacie smarki ? To cacuszko trzeba odpalić (Coś zaszeleściło w krzakach) (Okazało się że to była Regina) Regina: Hehe Chef: Jest nawet prościej niż myślałem (Trafił ją) Chef: 11-8 Ben i Victor Ben: Ta kryjówka z pewnością jest bardzo dobra Victor: Może by tak sojusz przeciwko tej chołocie? Ben: Niby czemu chołocie? Oni są spoko Victor: Nie wydaje mi się Ben: A mi tak (Zauważył ich Chef i trafił) Chef: 9-8 Ben: No i widzisz? Victor: Ja? Brittnay Brittnay: Tu Chefuniu mnie nie znajdzie Leo: Ale ja tak xD Brittnay: Kurwa! Śledzisz mnie? Leo: To moja kryjówka Brittnay: No chyba nie Leo: Dobra . Cicho. Nie wyganiam cie stąd , ale bądź cicho dobra? Brittnay: Ech...ok Brittnay(p.z.): Jak będzie widać Chefa wypchne tego frajera Leo(p.z.): Jak będzie widać Chefa wypchne te frajerke Chef Chef: No dobra . Trójke już zestrzeliłem . Zostało siedemnaście . Hmmm... (Poszedł do wody i wyciągnął Mindy) Chef: LeShawna zastosowała już ten numer (Trafił ją) Chef: 8-8 Mindy: Mniejsza o to (Chef szukał dalej i zobaczył całujących się Dustina i Angele) Chef: Gołąbeczki. 8-6 (Trafił ich) Caroline (Ktoś ją zaczepił) Caroline: Aaaaa!! Conrad: Nie krzycz . Chodź . Tu każdy cię zauważy Caroline: Ech....ok Brittnay i Leo (Chef się zbiżał , a oni oboje nawzajem się wypchneli) Leo i Brittnay: Ty! (Chef ich trafił) Chef: Hehe! 7-5 . Naprawde łatwo idzie Caroline i Conrad (Conrad zaprowadził Caroline do jaskini) Caroline: Nieźle Conrad: Nie powinien nas szybko znaleźć (Caroline się zarumieniła) Conrad: Heh Caroline: O co ci chodzi? Cicho bo Chef nas znajdzie Conrad: Ok (Do jaskini weszli Pedro i Tracy) Pedro: Tu będziemy bezpieczni....Co kurwa?! Tracy: Xd Chef (Trafił Chada) Chad: Nieźle Chefie . Au! Chef: 2-2 . Jeszcze Pedro i Tracy z drzew i Conrad i Caroline z Miśków (Chef przechodził koło jaskini) Pedro: Wychodźcie Caroline: Wy wychodźcie Chef: Kto tam jest? (Conrad szepnął coś do Caroline i razem wypchneli z jaskimi Pedro i Tracy a Chef ich trafił) Chef: 2-0. Mechaniczne Miśki wygrywają Conrad i Caroline: Woo-hoo! (Conrad przytulił Caroline) Caroline: Puść mnie! Conrad: Ok Ceremonia Chef: No Rakietowe Drzewa witam na pierwszej waszej ceremoni (Przyleciał Chris jetpackiem) Chris: Którą ja poprowadze xD Chef: I jak? Chris: Wygraliśmy ! Quenny może nas cmoknąć . Oddaj mi głosy Chefie Chef: Dobra. (Oddał głosy i poszedł) Chris: Bezpieczni są *Bler * Cherry * Stella * Pedro * Tracy * Brittnay * Derek * Archie * Mindy Chris: Zostali Ben ( Starszy pan z młodym duchem) i Victor ( Młody z starym duchem xD) . A ostatnią pianke dostaje . . ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... Ben! Pakuj się Victor Victor: Przeczuwałem to :( Brittnay(p.z.): Namówiłam pare osób do głosowania na tego idiote , a ja i Derek głosowaliśmy na Bena . Mam co do niego pare planów Armata (Victor był już w armacie) Victor: Nie mam nic do powiedzenia . Odpalaj (Chris go wystrzelił) Victor: AAAA!!! Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka Chris: Ten dziwny młodzieniec już wyleciał . Co planuje Brittnay ? Kto wyleci ? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Drugiej szansy Pahkitew! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew - odcinki